Dragon Quest Rules
Please read the rules and follow them to the best of your ability. Before you start creating characters and posting in the forum, there are some rules of engagement that you need to know. Some of these are negotiable, but some of them are rock solid and are not up for discussion. The unspoken rule of everything in this RPG is to have fun! Characters 1. You are not the most powerful being in the universe, and you can be defeated. Your character is not immortal nor is your character invincible. God Modding and saying nothing effects your character will not be tolerated and characters created with this idea in mind will be deleted if not changed. 2. No Canon characters from the official Dragon Quest storyline. We are not going to interfere with the plot of either manga/video game in our RPG or backgrounds for your characters. This is the same for villains, there will be no canon main villains of name of any kind. This means NO you may not have the Dragon Lord as a character. 3. No Genocidal attacks or spells, I don't care what happened in the games or manga, there are NO world destruction attacks on Aralur or any other dimensions of the game we create. Don't ruin the game for others. 4. Your character has to be based around fantasy or steampunk genres, but there are so many things that can go into that, and many ways to customize your own characteristics. Feel free to go crazy, whether it be knight, wizard, blacksmith, or commoner-turned-hero. 5. No controlling, changing, or otherwise tampering with characters that are not yours unless you have permission from their creator. This includes killing them in a story, changing their profile, or controlling their movements or dialog in a story. Chatroom 1. Be civil to one another! If there is any trolling, bullying, or otherwise unscrupulous behavior in the chatroom, you will be kicked or banned depending on the severity of your actions. 2. No links to porn sites or videos/pictures of nudity and/or sexual content. This is an instant bannable offense. 3. No Spamming! This includes typing one word of a sentence at a time to fill up the entire chat. This is only acceptable if attempting to hide offensive or rule-breaking material, and if this is overused, there will be consequences. 4. There will be no disrespect between members, but this is especially true when an admin or chat mod is doing his or her job in kicking or banning someone for breaking the rules. If there are any disrespectful comments to our staff, they have every right to take administrative action. When they tell you to stop something, it would probably be in your best interest to stop. You can always move to private message away from the public eye. 5. If there are any blatantly racist or extremely offensive comments directed at a member, you will be warned the first time. If this continues you will be banned for an extended period of time. 6. Take personal matters to the Private Message, and do not make others uncomfortable with extended stories of your real life matters if someone is uncomfortable in knowing these things. This place is a wikia for gaming and fun. If you persist in bringing the site down with your problems there can be consequences. We all have issues, and there are those who will listen, but please keep it within reason. 7. This is a place of fun and upbeat attitudes, and we like to keep it that way. If you blatantly try to disturb that, all of the staff are obligated to take action. Keep the fun in this site and everyone at least try to get along, if for no other reason than to keep everyone as happy as we can. Category:Dragon Quest